La súperestrella y yo
by Umiko Kamui
Summary: Ella, la asistente de la malcriada protagonista de la película más esperada... El, el Conquistador súper estrella protagonista de la película... una apuesta "Ella estaría en su cama en menos de un mes", pero, ¿que pasa si un pequeño sentimiento llamado "amor" llegara a sus vidas?.
1. Mi primer beso

**Capitulo 1 - mi primer beso**

Estaba corriendo, así es, corriendo, tenía que hacerlo, si no, perdería mi empleo ¡COMO ODIO ESE ODIOSO EMPLEO!, tenia que llegar lo más pronto posible a el set donde se estaba grabando la película "la perla perdida", no, no era actriz, ni "la chica de la limpieza", mucho peor… era la asistente personal de Kikyou Hamasaki. Era la envidia de mi colegio, aunque no le veo la razon, por el contrario, era la peor tortura de todas, esa chica era como una version sin clase de Paris Hilton, era una malcriada, de lo peor, pero, tenia que soportarlo, necesitaba ese dinero para estudiar una carrera en la universidad, a pesar de que me ofrecieron una beca, cubria el 90% de los gastos, y el resto, tenia que pagarlo yo, era una fortuna, y por desgracia, en mi casa no habia el suficiente dinero para pagarlo, pero bueno, me presento: Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi, tengo 17 años de edad, y como lo notaron, estoy en tercer grado de preparatoria. Mi sueño es estudiar medicina veterinaria, amaba a los animales, vivo con mi madre, mi hermano Souta, mi padre murió cuando apenas tenía 7 años, asi que mi madre nos ha sacado adelante por si sola, y ahora era mi turno de ayudarla un poco. Mi mejor y unica amiga era Sango Shimoda, que trabaja en el café donde la odiosa de Kikyou siempre me envía por su "Latte helado sabor vainilla sin azucar". Por otro lado tambien esta Koga Wolf, que a pesar de ser casi protagónico de la película, se habia convertido en mi mejor amigo.

Algo bueno de ese empleo, es que todos veia a el guapísimo Inuyasha Taisho, el protagonista de la pelicula, y estrella pop de el momento y para mi el mejor actor y cantante de todos, lo unico malo, su novia, era el novio de la odiosa kikyou, que patetica vida, ¿no?.

- Higurashi, ¿donde demonios esta mi Latte?, llevo horas esperandolo – grito la chica de cabello negro desde su camerino.  
- Disculpe, señorita Hamasaki, aquí esta, sin azúcar, justo como lo pidio – dije con una falsa sonrisa.  
- Bueno, fracasada, ya te puedes retirar – dijo con un tono como su fuera una princesa, una muy mala  
- Hasta mañana… perra – dije para mis adentros  
- Bueno, ¿que esperas?, ¡ya largo de aquí! – chilló

Como de costumbre, esperé a que Koga estubiera listo, esta noche me había prometido llevarme a cenar a wacdonalds, a pesar de que le insistiera que no, pues, quiza una fan lo reconocería, y se armaría un desastre, el insistió.

- ¡Kagome, por aquí! – Grito con esa sonrisa tan calida, llegué hasta donde el, y me pasó un brazo por los hombros  
- Te tardaste, tenía miedo a quedarme sola a merced de la "princesa del mal" – dije mientras le di un leve golpe en el costado  
- Lo siento, pero el odioso de tu "principito" me sermoneó sobre "no opacarlo en la pelicula" – dijo en tono de burla.  
- no le digas asi, ya te dije que no es odioso… - dije con tono de "fangirl obsesionada".  
- bueno no es odioso, es un malcriado – dijo burlandose.- bueno, apresurémonos, antes de que comienze a llover – dijo mientras miraba al cielo, y habia unas cuantas nubes que anunciaban una lluvia muy fuerte, corrimos al estacionamiento y entramos al auto, durante todo el camino fuimos bromeando y peleando por la estación de radio que dejariamos, y se preguntaran, ¿por que tanta confianza con una estrella de el cine como el?, veran, cuando eramos niños, el solia ser mi vecino, antes de ser famoso, fuimos al mismo colegio, y nos hicimos mejores amigos, juramos eterna amistad, pero al entrar a la secundaria, entró al club de teatro, y fue entonces donde reconocieron su don para la actuación, hizo varias audiciones, y realizo su primer protagonico en una pelicula, la cual lo hizo muy famoso, y al enterarse de que esta pelicula se filmaria aquí, en Osaka, no dudo en audicionar, y por suerte, le dieron el papel antagónico, el fue quien me ayudó a conseguir el empleo aquí, y es por eso que le agradezco tanto, y confio tanto en él.

- ¿que te parece si pedimos para llevar y comemos en el parque? – dijo con una sonrisa y su mirada de "tengo un plan"  
- ¿estas loco?, ¡esta lloviendo! – exclamé un poco confundida

- no seas tonta, estaremos bajo la parte con techo, además, se cuanto te encanta el olor de la lluvia – dijo mientras acarició mi mano  
- bueno, esta bien – algo me hizo quitar la mano, ¿Por qué, si muchas veces habia tomado mi mano antes?

Al llegar al parque, el me ayudo a bajarme del auto, caminamos rapido con cuidado de no mojarnos, mision fallida, nos sentamos en una banca bajo la parte tejada de el parque, la luz de la luna y de los faroles de la calle nos libraron de la oscuridad, a pesar de que era un vecindario tranquilo, debiamos ser precavidos.

- toma aquí esta la tuya – dijo el mientras me pasaba mi "big wac". Comimos tranquilos, pero, sentia como me miraba de repente, y cuando queria regresarle la mirada, el volteaba a otro lado, ¿Por qué me sentía tan rara?.

nos levantamos a tirar la basura a el bote y en ese momento… - Kag, ¡la traes! – cuando me toco salio corriendo hacia los arboles  
- Koga, estas loco, estamos muy grandes para esto, ademas nos empaparemos –

- ¿Más?, ademas no me vallas a decir que le tienes miedo a un resfriado – dijo en tono burlón, tratando de provocarme. Corri hacia el y lo toque  
- ¡ LAS TRAES ¡- al momento de tocarlo resbale con el lodo y caí sobre el. Nos quedamos un rato mirándonos. Nos levantamos, pero en ese momento el tomo mi mano.  
- Kagome… - dijo mientras me tomaba por la cintura acercandome más hacia el – yo…- quito con una mano los cabellos que caian sobre mi cara, mientras con la otra seguia tomandome por la cintura, senti como sus labios se posaron sobre los mios. Le correspondí, sentia como sus manos me acariciaban por encima de mi blusa, y yo puse mis manos alrededor de su cuello.

Mi primer beso, ese fue mi primer beso, y con mi mejor amigo. Nos separamos por la falta de aire, y rapidamente lo abrazé y escondí mi cara en su pecho. Miles de emociones se apoderaban de mi: confusion, alegria, emocion, y quiza… ¿amor?, no, no creo haberme enamorado de mi mejor amigo, no, eso no era posible… o lo era?... ¡KAMI!, ¡no me dejes enamorarme de ese idiota!.


	2. El don juan y la apuesta

Inuyasha POV

Estaba en una de las "noches de chicos" que tenia usualmente con mi hermano Sesshomaru y mi mejor amigo Miroku, casi siempre íbamos a algún bar, íbamos a ver mujeres, como lo saben, yo conquisto a cuanta chica llevo yo, eso si, solo un _free_, nada de amor, ni eso. Kikyou, no era nada más que mi co-protagonista, en realidad, solo la usaba para… ya saben, necesidades de hombres y claro para lograr que la película ganara más fama. ¿Enamorarme?, ¿para que?, solo traería problemas,además, a mi ninguna mujer lograría domesticarme, si, creerán que me creo la gran cosa, pero, ¿no creen que lo soy?, nah, mentira, solo, tengo una reputación que cuidar.

- Inuyasha, hermano, dime, cuanto tiempo más seguirás utilizando a Kikyou – preguntó Miroku con su típica sonrisa pícara.  
- Hasta que logre aburrirme de ella – contesté, en realidad, pensaba deshacerme de ella tan pronto se estrenara la película, ya me estaba empezando a cansar su actitud de "el mundo es mio", esa era otra de las razones por la cual jamás me había enamorado, todas las chicas solo me seguían generalmente por mi dinero o por mi fama. Prefiero quedarme solo por siempre a estar a el lado de una persona tan superficial y hueca.

- Para mi que se acabaron tus dotes de conquistador, por eso no te has separado de ella – Dijo mi hermano intentando burlarse  
- Por supuesto que no, además, yo no soy a quien una mujer logró amarrar – dije burlándome, Sesshomaru se había casado con Kagura Shimatani, una cantante que en su tiempo fue famosa, y ahora tenía dos hijos: Jaken y Rin.  
- El día que logres enamorarte de verdad me comprenderás, cachorro – Dijo mientras me daba un golpe en el brazo  
- Bueno, Inuyasha, si aun sigues conquistando chicas como antes, pruebalo – Dijo Miroku, sabia que tenia algo planeado  
- ¿Como? – pregunté, creo que acaba de meterme en un lío  
- Kagome Higurashi, la asistente de Kikyou, si logras llevartela a la cama en menos de un mes, te dejaremos de molestar, si no, sabremos que perdiste el toque, y además, me invitarás las bebidas de las próximas 6 reuniones. – Dijo Miroku, retándome.  
- ¿Estás loco?, además es más que obvio que ella es novia de el imbécil de Koga.  
- gallina, eres un gallina que no puede conquistar a ninguna chica – dijo el ojiazul, imitando el aleteo de una gallina.  
- Claro que no, verás que esa chica habrá pasado por mi cama en menos de un mes – creo que esa frase me acaba de meter en un gran lío.  
- Entonces es una apuesta  
- Claro que si.

Una apuesta, ahora no se ni como le haría para cumplirla, para empezar, jamás he cruzado palabra con ella, y además, era obvio que estaba_ lela_ con el sarnoso de Koga… Inuyasha Taisho, te acabas de meter en un gran lío.  
Pero no dejaría que Miroku pensara que no podía conquistar a otra mujer, ni que Koga me hiciera perder, ese idiota perderá a su chica, asi aprenderá que a Inuyasha Taisho, nadie lo intentaba opacar… nadie.

Llegué al día siguiente a el set, pasé por el camerino se Kikyou a ver si no habia llegado la señorita Higurashi, y asi era, Kikyou llegaría una hora despues, mi oportunidad perfecta…

- Buenos dias- dije acercándome un poco a esa pelinegra, ¡wow!, era una chica realmente bonita, mucho más que kykiou, tenía ojos grandes color chocolate, y con largas y rizadas pestañas adornándolos, cejas perfectas, una fina y pequeña nariz, mejillas levemente sonrosadas, le daban un aspecto inocente y a la vez sensual ¿como podía ser eso posible?, labios color rosa, una fina figura, pero la estropeaba esa ropa tan holgada y masculina que llevaba, cabello largo y negro que llegaba hasta su cintura, era preciosa, eso aumentó mi deseo de cumplir mi apuesta, claro que ganaría.  
- Bu..bu..buenos días señor Taisho- tartamudeó.  
- Deja las formalidades, llámame Inuyasha, y cual es tu nombre? – Dije mientras le guiñaba un ojo.  
- Kagome, mucho gusto – pude notar como sus mejillas se tornaron a un color carmín, esto sería más fácil de lo que creía  
- El gusto es mío – dije mientras tomé su mano y la besé, odiaba las cursilerías, pero si quería cumplir esa apuesta debía hacerlo… - Y dime, que haces por aquí tan temprano?  
- esque la señorita Hamasaki me obliga a limpiar todo el desorden antes de que ella llegue- dijo desviando la mirada hacia el camerino  
- ¿Qué tal si te ayudo?  
- lo siento, pero si la señorita Hamasaki se entera, me meteré en un gran lío  
- pero no se tiene por que enterar, o si?- dije mientras le guiñaba un ojo  
- gracias – dijo regalandome una sonrisa calida.

Solo deseo que esto sea tan fácil como pienso, ojala…..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

KONBAWA MINNA! n_n  
Aquí actualizando el segundo capitulo de mi primer fic (que no es ni songfic ni one-shot¬¬), siento si me tardé, pero verán... además de que la inspiración se largo de vacaciones por que ya no quería trabajar conmigo¬¬, pero en fin, aqui esta este capi, algo muy corto x.x  
pero, es lo más que puedo actualizar, pues, el lunes regreso a clases xc.  
Pero... basta de mis dramas, gracias a mis lectores que, apesar de que fueron pocos, me encanto ver que hubo gente que se aventuró a leer mi fic, MUCHAS GRACIAS n_n, y, disculpen si el fic no es muy bueno, pues, no estaba planeado, y además, jamás se me ha dado la escritura, esto lo invente un día que ¡zaz!, esta idea llegó a mi mente y, no quería dejarlo irse, asi que aqui está el resultado de mi aburrimiento (?).

Bueno, espero les halla gustado el capítulo y que tengan un buen día n_n  
Sayonara n_n


End file.
